


Ty’s Nightmare

by Squirtster



Category: Ty’s Nightmare
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Revvit is scary to ty, estblishing a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirtster/pseuds/Squirtster
Summary: Pretty much, Ty has a nightmare and Revvit tries to make him feel better. And revvit discovers something about ty he never thought possible.Warning: Character death, in a dream but either way





	Ty’s Nightmare

_It's in the middle of the night, so it's really dark, not to mention that a storm is rolling in and the clouds are blocking any light from the moon. For some reason, I can't seem to find my way back to the cave I share with Revvit. So I continue to drive, hoping to find my way home. Suddenly, I hear a powerful engine coming up behind me, so I turn around._

_Nothing._

_I hesitate before continuing in the direction I hope home is. A couple of minutes later, I hear the engine from before. I look around, trying to figure out where the sound is coming from. Again seeing nothing, I turn around to keep going, but right in front of me is another trux._

_I don't recognize them so I speak up cautiously, "Hey, who are you? And do you know which way the flatirons are?" I ask the stranger._

_They don't reply. I drive a little closer, still being cautious. "Hey, did you hear me?" Still nothing._

_Suddenly they drive off very quickly. Not knowing what else to do, I quickly follow after them. I follow along for a good while before I start recognizing where we are. Outside D-Structs' lair!_

_I call out to the trux, "Hey, you might not want to go in there, the owner isn't really known for liking visitors!"._

_They don't seem to be listening, as they keep driving. I hesitate before following them. When I reach the entrance to the cave, I cautiously look around to see if D-Structs was home. Thankfully, I don't see him, so I continue into the cave. I had lost sight of the strange trux after they entered the cave, so I slowly look around to try and see if I can find them._

_There's no sign of them in the cave. reluctantly, I turn around to leave the cave, but the exit to the cave wasn't there! I start to panic a little, "ok Ty, nothing to be scared of. Maybe I just got turned around in here and the exit is somewhere else!' I mutter to myself._

_"Oh, I wouldn't bother looking for a way out T-trux, cause there isn't one!" A deep voice speaks up from behind me._

_I turn around, and as I feared, it's D-Structs! I back up a little to put some more space between us. "D-Structs, should have known it was you I was following! Why did you lead me back to your cave?" I ask defensively._

_"I thought you were smarter than that Ty! Isn't it obvious as to why I brought you here?" He asks, confusing me further._

_"Think you might want to elaborate a little more, you're making less sense than George!" I snark back._

_"I brought you here so you can watch your friends' die!"_

_Suddenly, something lights up to my right. I look over and stare in fear at the whole gang, having been tied up, being pushed towards the lava pit! "Let them go D-Structs! This is between you and me, they've got nothing to do with anything!" I shout, fearful at what might be there fate if I don't get them free._

_"Oh, I don't think so. It's your fault they're in this situation! If you had just left when I told you to in the first place, they would still be living freely. But no, you just had to stick around and take over MY crater. Now, thanks to you, they're all going to turn into molten scrap metal!" He shouts._

_The gang were all unconscious and were none the wiser as to what was about to happen to them. Well, all except one._

_Revvit!_

_He was staring at me with terror in his eyes. Having enough of this nonsense, I go to get them out of the way, but when I try to move, I can't! I look down and see that my treads are_ gluped _to the ground. I try to break free, but it's no use, I'm stuck while I'm forced to watch my friends being pushed to the edge of the pit._

_"any last words to your friends, Ty?!" D-Structs says with an evil chuckle._

_I look from D-Structs to Revvit. His fear is replaced with a calm acceptance of his inevitable fate. I didn't think it was possible for a dinotrux to cry, but I guess it's possible as I feel something wet stream down my snout. "I'm sorry, Revvit, I'm so sorry I got you guys into this mess."_

_He doesn't say anything, just looks at me with a sense of understanding. I can't take it anymore, I can't look at them anymore. "Revvit, I ... I just wanted to say ... I, I love you..." I finally manage to force out. I look at him again. His eyes have widened, a look of shock flashed across his face before turning into an expression that I don't recognize. I can barely hear it, but I hear him say, "I love you too, Ty. I'll miss you." "Ok, enough with this lovey-dovey crap. Push 'em in!" And with that, the gang falls off the edge of the lava pit and lands in the lava. They all yell in pain, and all I can do is watch as they slowly melt. Skya, Dozer, Ton-Ton, Garby, Waldo, Ace, Click-Clack, Xee . . . Revvit. I guess they noticed I was standing there because they all start shouting my name, yelling for me to help them._

_"TY! Help us!"_

_"TY, Please!"_

_"TY!"_

_"TY!"_

_" **TY!"**_

 

"Ty?!"

My eyes shoot open. I stand up straight, with short, labored breaths. It takes a bit, but I manage to calm my breathing, finally being able to take deep breaths. I look around and see that I'm in my cave in the Flatirons. It's night time and pretty dark outside with the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the ground.

"Ty?" Someone says from beside me, I can already guess who it is.

  I look to the side and see Revvit hopping from a boulder next to me onto my right tread housing, quickly climbing up my body, to my head. He sits on my snout where I can see him clearly.

"Ty, are you alright? You were shouting, is something wrong?" He asks worriedly.

" _Just_ _a_ _nightmare_ ," I think to myself. "Rev, sorry I woke you. I'm fine, don't worry. Go back to sleep," I say trying to shake off the nightmare.

/].

"Ty, I can tell for a fact that you are most definitely not 'fine'. You should know by now that you cannot lie to me." He says with a stern look on his face. "Now then, what is wrong?" He asks, expression going from stern to concern.

"It's nothing, Rev. Really, I'm fine. Just go back to bed. I just need some fresh air." I say, trying to avoid talking about it and move to drive out of the cave. Sadly, Revvit is a persistent tool and was having none of.

"Ty, you are not going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong, and why you woke up shouting! Do you understand me?" He states in that voice that means he's not going to tolerate any nonsense.

' _Dang_ , _he_ _can_ _be_ _really_ _scary_ _when_ _he_ _wants_ _to_ _be_ ' I think to myself. Revvit looks at me expectantly, and I let out a weary sigh as I buckle under his stare. "Alright, I kinda, sorta, hadanightmarewhereeveryonedied" I mumbled the last bit, rushing through it to get over saying it.

   Realization dawned on Revvit's expression. I look away best I could, not wanting to make eye contact with the small green and yellow reptool on my snout. Neither of us says anything for a while, the silence starting to make things feel a little awkward when suddenly, Revvit gets up and walks up between my eyes and back behind my head where I couldn't see him, though I could still feel him.

"Rev, wh-what are you doing?" I ask, a little nervous about what was going through his head.

  He doesn't answer, but I can feel him doing something. Suddenly, I feel everything in my body go limp and relaxed. "Um Rev, whatcha up to?" I start to panic a little.

"What I have to, to make you listen." He states simply. "Ty, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He suddenly comes back into my line of sight, sitting down contently in front of my eyes.

"I know Rev, I-I just don't feel like talking right now. It's too fresh in my mind and it hurts too much to think about what happened. I promise I will tell you eventually, I just can't right now." I say, looking anywhere but the reptool's worried stare.

"I understand, Ty. You do not have to tell me anything you do not want to, But I am holding you to that promise, just to let you know." He says, voice holding amusement in it.

I chuckle at that, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

There's a pause in the conversation, not awkward, just a pause to recollect thoughts. Revvit is the first to break it,

"so, if that is all . . . I guess we should try and get back to sleep. We both need sleep if we are to function properly tomorrow," he says.

He stands up and moves to leap off my head before I stop him.

"Hey, uh Rev?"

He stops, turning to face me. "Yes, Ty?"

"I was wondering if . .. uh never mind, it's silly," I say, not really wanting to ask what is coming to mind.

"No, it is alright, what is on your mind?" He encourages, turning around completely to give his full attention.

I hesitate a moment, then take a deep breath. "I was wondering, if you, I don't know, if you would maybe, possibly . . ." I close my eyes as I finally spit it out, "sleep up here for the night?"

 

  There's a pregnant pause, and I open my eyes. Revvit is just staring at me, I avert my gaze quickly.

"You don't have to! In fact, forget I even asked. I don't really know why I asked in the first place, just go back to where you were before." I kinda ramble on, not really paying attention to what I'm saying. "I need some air. . ."

  Revvit seems to understand the silent, 'alone' at the end and hopes off. I quickly roll out of the cave, noticing that it had stopped raining, and head towards the ore station.

  I slow after getting a bit of distance between me and my cave, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I reach the ore station and press down on my peddle, releasing the ore. I slowly eat it, trying to prolong the time before I have to face the look that I know I will receive from Revvit once I get back.

' _Ugh, I'm such an idiot! I'm not brave, I'm a coward. He's offered to help me, and I just blow him off. What kind of friend am I?!'_

  After I finish eating, I drive over to the aqueduct and take a drink of water. I try to clear my mind, but I can't seem to shake the nightmare from the front of my mind. I decide to head back to my cave and try to get back to sleep, figuring that a lack of sleep wouldn't do me any good come tomorrow. When I get back, I can't see Revvit anywhere. I figure that he probably went back to the garage, so I settle back down for sleep. I lay(?) down and close my eyes, willing myself to forget the images of my nightmare. I manage to nearly doze off when something lands on my head! My eyes shoot open and I stand up straight.

At first, I can't tell what it is, but then I turn on my high beams, and it turns out to be Revvit, with a very startled expression. "Revvit! Buddy, you scared me," I say before laying back down.

"Sorry Ty, I did not mean to startle you. I was just checking if you were alright, you seemed a bit off earlier. Do you want to talk about it now?" He asked, laying down on my snout.

  I hesitate a bit, not really wanting to talk about it, but knowing that it will bother me until I tell someone. That, and Revvit would continuously ask about it, subtle or otherwise.

  I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in, then I start recounting what had happened in my nightmare to Rev. At first, my voice was weak, and the words came slowly. Seeming to get caught in my throat. Revvit sat there quietly, listening intently, as I continued the story. At one point, I couldn't form the words. I was getting choked up and starting to tear up from the painful memory of what had happened.

  Revvit spoke quiet, soothing words. "It is ok Ty, it was only a nightmare. . . I understand, if it hurts too much, you do not need to continue. I-"

"No, Rev. I-I'll be fine, I'm almost done anyway." I cut him off, not really trying to convince him, but more myself.

"Are you sure, Ty? I do not want you to push yourself if you do not feel comfortable saying it," Revvit says.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to do this, or it will haunt me until I do. Just one thing, promise you won't look at me any different when I finish telling you this. Ok?" I ask, kinda shying away from the small being on my head.

"Of course! Ty, no matter what, we will always be friends. And I could never look at you differently, or reject you!" He assures, seeming to see past my mantle barriers at my real fears.

  With that said, I give a small smile, then finish the story. When I finish, there's a pregnant pause. I fear that Revvit might change his mind and turn me out, but what he said before repeats like a rolladon(my equivalent of a broken record) in my head and shuts down my previous fear.

  Finally, after a while, Revvit speaks up. "I am glad you told me this, Ty," he says.

"You- you don't find me weird for it?" I ask hesitantly, looking off to the side.

"Ty, I have found you weird since the day we met. This, this is just another level of who you are. I am not going to turn my back on our friendship just because you have different interests in who you like," he replies.

Revvit readjusts his position and nudges the metal in front of him. I close my eyes in response, appreciating the contact.

  My eyes shoot open though when a low rumble comes from deep in my chest. I look to Revvit, and he looks just as surprised. "Uuhhhh, I didn't know I could do that."

"I did not know T-trux' could make that sound either, Interesting!" Revvit comments, having that look of fascination in his eyes. "I wonder how that works?-"

"How about we figure it out tomorrow? Right now, I just want to sleep-" I say, being cut off by a yawn.

"Oh, of course," Rev agreed.

 There's an awkward pause before he speaks again, "so . . . do you still want me to sleep up here?" He asked.

 I hesitate a bit, not really sure of my answer. Then I nod my head slowly.

  It was weird to think about him actually accepting me, he hasn't said yes or no, but it doesn't matter right now. All that mattered was that he and I are still friends. I relax, lowering my head for the last time tonight. Revvit laying comfortably between my eyes. I couldn't see him very well, but I could feel him curled up there.

I decide to act on instincts and allow the same deep purr as before to escape my chest. At first, I feel Revvit tense up, but then as I continue, he slowly relaxes and I can tell he is slowly drifting off. Finally feeling at ease and content with the world, I let myself fall into a warm, deep sleep.

 

The End


End file.
